Smosh Rocks!
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: The six icons you've grown to love are now a band, touring the country with their hella sweet songs and shows. But being in a band is harder than it looks. Will our heroes find that out the hard way? Or will life be a breeze? Marhinki, Jovencorn, Ianthony. Rated T for language and suggestive themes in their cover songs. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the idea for this story.


**A/N: Oh my goodness it's another XxUnwrittenxX story! Welcome to this random tale of epicosity and hella sweet humor.**

**Title: Smosh Rocks!  
Pairing(s): Marhinki/Jovencorn/Ianthony  
Summary: The six icons you've grown to love are now a band, touring the country with their hella sweet songs and shows. But being in a band is harder than it looks. Will our heroes find that out the hard way? Or will life be a breeze?  
Rating: T for language and themes in the cover songs (violence, sexual themes, etc.)**

* * *

**Part I**

Matt Sohinki and his best friend, Mari Takahashi had been two normal 20-something year-old people walking down the street, until they saw the flier. That one tiny sheet of paper was about to change their lives. And you'll never even guess what that flier was about.  
Yep, that flier was for a band.  
The two members were searching for raw, hidden talent to play their backup instruments (four in total), and they were desperate.  
Matt had been the one to just calmly eye the flier, reading every single word so that he knew exactly what he would or would not be getting into, and then just walk away as if there had been nothing there in the first place.  
Mari, on the other hand, was the one to jump up and down excitedly and ramble on and on about how they could become famous and how they would tour across the globe, sold-out shows every night, fans screaming and cheering their names.  
_Of course, Mari would be the one to exaggerate it, _thought Matt to himself. He sighed loudly and decided that there was no point in arguing with her; since he was secretly and hopelessly in love with her in the first place and would never want her to be unhappy simply because he wanted to put his wants over her own.  
Mari squealed with glee and hugged her best friend, saying to him, "You won't regret this, I promise."  
Matt scoffed and muttered, under his breath, "I already do," but then he smiled, because he knew that he had done the right thing.  
Mari was worth this.  
And he wanted everything to go perfectly.

* * *

Joshua Ovenshire, on the other hand, hated one person in particular.  
When he tore off one of the slips of paper with the band members' phone number on it, he hoped and prayed that one of those little slips of paper wasn't in the pocket of David Moss.  
Josh wouldn't dare speak of what happened that made him dislike Dave so much, only that "it was severely douche-like on Dave's part" and that he "didn't like to talk about it".  
He knew that Dave played the drums in his spare time, and that he was looking to start a band, or possibly join an already existing one. He also knew that since this was the only band around town, and only three slips of paper (including his) had been taken, Dave would probably be all over this opportunity and that if he valued his sanity, he should just calmly walk away from the flier.  
But he knew that he could manage being near Dave if for just once in his life, he could be recognized not for his faults, but for his capabilities.  
And even if that meant having to deal with eternal damnation and torment (also known as hanging around with Dave) forever, he knew that he had to accept it if he wanted to be genuinely happy.

* * *

Dave Moss was strolling down the street, nonchalantly, when all of a sudden, he saw Josh Ovenshire, of all people, reading a flier for a band.  
He knew that Josh played the guitar, but he never really heard that Josh had wanted to be a part of a band. The thought made Dave 100% sure that that band was his destiny.  
He had to become a part of that band.  
He just had to.  
Dave waited for Josh to walk away with the slip of paper, and after waiting an extra couple of seconds in case Josh may have forgotten something by the flier, he walked up to the wrinkled piece of paper and yanked one of the phone numbers off of the bottom.  
With Josh's guitar abilities, and his drumming, who knew what could stop them?  
After all, Dave knew that this was where he was meant to be.  
With Josh.

* * *

When Ian and Anthony checked back to the flier, they were surprised to find that all four strips of paper had been pulled off of the bottom. They hadn't expected people to actually be interested in their stupid band.  
Ian was more surprised than Anthony was. His heart was pounding in his chest.  
_God dammit, _Ian thought to himself. _Now that there are people who actually want to be a part of this, I have to play a part in Anthony's stupid delusion, now don't I?_  
He was sincerely questioning his taste in friends.  
Anthony was smiling from ear to ear at him now, ripping the flier off of the tree trunk it had once been stapled to. "This is great!" he exclaimed, happily. His eyes shone with pure glee, something about Anthony seemed to radiate happiness from within.  
Ian wished that he hadn't gotten himself involved in Anthony's new idea of the week, but he knew that Anthony's interests never lasted very long. He was lucky if the phase lasted any longer than a few days.  
Besides, how many talented musicians could possibly want to join a band of two misfits?

* * *

Four. Four people thought, "this is a great idea, why didn't I think of this sooner?" Four people decided that they would join some stupid wanna-be garage band made up by two people who had no idea whatsoever what they were doing.  
Four people made Ian want to scream and rip out his hair, and kill himself, and go insane.  
Anthony waited anxiously for the auditions to come through, and they all showed up at about 1:30, as stated on the flier.  
"Wow, we actually got people who show up on time. Who knew we'd be this lucky?" snarled Ian sarcastically.  
As far as the four looked, they were all completely different.  
There was a girl, wearing a Doctor Who t-shirt and a pair of bright blue skinny jeans. Her hair was curly and reached down to her back, and she was wearing eyeliner and lip gloss. What surprised Ian the most was that she was Asian. She carried a bass guitar in a case with her, and her strap was already around her.  
The guy right next to her was trying a little too hard to look gangster, in Ian's opinion. He wore a black hoodie, unzipped, and a purple t-shirt with a robot on it. His jeans hung way too low, and he carried a guitar in his left hand.  
The next guy wore a gray button-up and jeans, and when he moved his arms, Ian saw tattoos of the Bat symbol, Chinese or Japanese symbols, vampire fangs... He also had glasses and gelled-up hair. He also had a guitar, which was attached to his strap.  
The final guy came way later than the others. He wore a tan t-shirt with a blue long-sleeved shirt underneath. Ian recognized the saying on it from The Lonely Island's "Threw It On The Ground". He also wore his jeans low, but not as low as the other guy. He had a pair of drumsticks in his pocket, and he wouldn't look the tattooed guy in the face.  
Anthony looked over at Ian and smirked, seemingly pleased with the ragtag group that stood before him.  
Ian looked back at his best friend and mouthed, "I don't like this."  
Anthony rolled his eyes and mouthed back, "You'll be fine, Ian."  
Ian shook his head and then turned back to face the four people in front of him.

* * *

"Hey guys," Anthony began, his charisma taking over. Ian knew that Anthony would be the one to win all of them over with his charm and grace. "We're so happy that you answered our flier. I see that we have two guitarists, one bassist, and a drummer. That's actually perfect."  
Anthony looked over at the girl first, and said, "If you guys don't mind, we'd like to get to know your names so that if this all works out, we don't have to call you 'guy' or 'you'."  
The girl smiled at Anthony and said, "I'm Mariko, but everyone calls me Mari."  
"The name's Matt."  
"I'm Joshua."  
"David."  
Ian couldn't help but watch David, curiously. He seemed to feel awkward standing near Joshua. He wondered if maybe they knew each other before, or if they were just casual acquaintances, or if David was just an awkward person, but... Ian knew there was something strange going on.  
Mari and Matt were too close to be just friends, Ian knew. They obviously were dating. Or at least, Matt wanted to date her, and he got friendzoned.  
And then there was Anthony, oblivious to everything. All he cared about was getting this stupid band started.  
What the hell were they even going to name it?

* * *

"So, first off, we have to establish a band name. Any ideas, anyone?" Anthony asked his five fellow bandmates. They looked around at each other to see if anyone had any possible ideas, but there were no responses from any of them.  
"Come on," he then said. "Someone has to at least have a picture of what the hell they want to be getting themselves into."  
No response.  
"I told you this was a stupid idea," Ian whispered to Anthony. "Did you really think that we'd get so famous that girls would be throwing their panties at us from the smosh pit?"  
Anthony backed away from Ian suddenly, making Ian jerk backwards in his seat. "Did you just say 'Smosh pit?'"  
Ian scoffed. "No, why would I say that?"  
Anthony looked at the other four band members and exclaimed, "That's actually not a bad idea, Ian!"  
Ian felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he said, "W-What did I say?"  
Mari smiled at him and said, "Smosh pit. You said Smosh pit."  
Matt nodded in agreement.  
"N-No I didn't," Ian immediately protested, insecure of his minor slip-up.  
Joshua eyed Anthony skeptically. "Smosh Pit? Why would we name ourselves that?"  
David looked over at Joshua for the first time in the 15 minutes they had spent together, and said, "I don't know, man. I kind of like the name. 'Smosh.' It actually suits us. Weird and random, and doesn't make sense at all."  
Anthony nodded. "You see, Ian? You've just named the greatest band in all of history!"  
Ian blushed and said, "R-Really?"  
Anthony kept nodding, and Ian smiled at his best friend. Something inside him made him feel like a giddy, 7-year-old girl in the front row of a Justin Bieber concert, fangirling over how "cute" and "amazing" he was.  
_Wait, what? _Ian thought to himself. _Why did I just say that? What the hell?_  
Anthony's eyes had a twinkling quality to them, and his smile widened with every second.  
Finally, Ian looked away and felt much calmer.  
Mari giggled and said, "So, what type of music are we playing, here?"  
Anthony looked over at her and said, "I don't know about you guys, but I want to be a cover band. Not that we couldn't write our own songs, just that we could probably manage better if we played stuff that was already written for us."  
The others nodded in agreement.  
"Also, Ian and I will be the singers."  
Ian's eyes bulged out. "Whoa, singing?"

* * *

**Thus concludes Part One of the epic tales of Smosh Rocks!**

**I hope you guys liked it and want to stick around to see more!  
**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
